Tales of Elderia
by TsuyoiRyuu
Summary: For the ppl of animelinkz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters represented here are original characters based on real life people, who have given their permission to be represented thus

**Tales of Elderia **

A fanfic dedicated to the awesome people at animelinkz.  
CAUTION: Some scenes are rated M for Mature audiences only. Do not read if you are underage.

_Elderia, a world of mystery, of magic, of heroes and unspeakable evils. A world where technology and arcane arts go hand in hand. A world split between two major continents divided by a vast ocean. To the north, the nation of Prontera, a nation consisting of dozens of major states, and countless smaller villages and settlements. However, Prontera is still very much an unexplored country, with vast stretches of wilderness. And then, to the south, the lawless and dark continent of Geffen, ruled over by the dark power residing within Glastheim, a stronghold of evil. Still, Elderia was a peaceful world, the armies of Prontera managing to repel the darkness. However, all that was about to change._  
------------------

Chapter 1: A plunge Into Darkness

King Tristam stood at the top of the tower, gazing down upon his city. Under normal circumstances, he would be enjoying the sun shining down on him, the vast castle orchids spread out below him. But not today. Today, he was nervous, and understandably so. Unsettling news came from the Southern border, horrible tales of entire villages wiped out, of a terrible and unknown darkness. It was rumored that Grinfel, the last ruler on the throne at Glastheim, had passed away, and was now replaced by a much more sinister evil, one that had turned its hungry eye upon Prontera.

Hearing rapid footsteps behind him, King Tristam turned, and saw Prince Kiravak, heir to the throne, approaching, kneeling in front of him.

"My king. Another messenger arrived this morning, with news that Luderia has fallen. All of its inhabitants have disappeared, the town burned to the ground."

King Tristam sighed heavily. "This news troubles me greatly. That's the sixth town to fall this month. If this continues, the Southern border will be lost for good. Kiravak, I want you to take a contingent of your best warriors, and go investigate the south. Find out what's happening there." Tristam paused, and turned to Kiravak, worry etched on his face. "Be careful, my son. I fear that Glastheim may have had a hand in this."

"Of course, my king." Kiravak rose, turned, and strode down the tower. Descending the steps two at a time, Kiravak headed to the barracks. It was time to mobilize the Red Lions, his personal honor guard.

Pulling open the doors to the barracks, Kiravak saw a brown blur in front of him. Instinctively ducking, he heard a thunk behind him as a wooden sword crashed into the wall, clattering to the ground.

"No, no, no NO! How many times do I have to tell you, keep a firm grip on the hilt with your left hand, swing with the right!" Kiravak grinned, recognizing the frustrated voice of Asuka, his blades master. Turning, he spotted the target of her anger.

"Sorry sensei. I'll be sure to remember that next time." Hei replied, rubbing his wrist where Asuka's sword had hit him.

"Hah! That's what you said last time! Give it up Hei, you're not cut out to be a swordsman. Now me, on the other hand…" Grimm Jow taunted from the sidelines.

Realizing another verbal sparring match was about to begin, Kiravak quickly cleared his throat. All three quickly turned, and, noticing him, bowed. "Alright, that's enough for today." Asuka told her pupils. "We'll practice more next time." Turning towards Kiravak, she noticed that he looked troubled. "Kira, is something wrong? You never could hide your emotions..."

Kira smiled. "Not from you, Asuka. We have a new task. King Tristam has ordered us to explore the south, and investigate the disappearances. We depart today." Asuka nodded, then turned to her students, who were resting on the matt.

"Grimm, Hei, you heard him. Gear up, and meet me at the stables in two hours." The two quickly jumped up, and dashed out. "We're ready, Kira. We've trained for this."

"I hope so, Asuka. Something feels… off. It's been decades since Glastheim last acted. Why all of a sudden now?" Shaking his head, Kira bade goodbye to Asuka, and went to prepare for the journey.  
----------

The Harbor town of Luderia

Asuka, Hei, Grimm, and Kira rode slowly through the deserted town, alert for any signs of danger. Their horses neighed softly, acting unusually skittish. Hei and Grimm both wore the standard Pronteran armor, steel plates covering the back, chest, arms, thighs, and shins, meshed together by leather and chain mail, the emblem of the Red Lions etched both on the helmet and on their scarlet capes. Asuka wore something lighter, a leather sleeveless top with steel breast plates, a chain mail tasset that ended at her thighs, along with steel greaves that encased her shins and calves and light but flexible gauntlets. Being an expert blademaster, she preferred freedom of movement to heavy armor. Kira, as the crown prince, wore a full set of heavy gilded armor, a golden icon of power, the crest of the royal family proudly displayed on his chest plate.

All that armor, however, did little to settle their worries. The entire town was devoid of any life. Not even a crow called. And worst of all, there was absolutely no evidence of any violence. It was as if the entire town had decided to get up in the middle of the night and just walk away. Suddenly, one of the house's doors banged open, a towering figure stepping out.

"Watch out!" Hei shouted, leaping off his horse, drawing his katana from its hip sheathe and charging. However, he felt a sudden pain in his legs, and the next thing he knew he was lying on his back, staring up at the tip of a sword pressed against his neck. The rest of the Red Lions quickly dismounted, each drawing their weapons, prepared for combat.

"Whoa, whoa, now! Don't be so hasty with those weapons of yours. I mean no harm." The figure said, lifting it's sword from Hei's throat. Looking up, Hei saw a roguishly handsome face, eye eypatch covering the left eye. "My name is Fasad. I am but a mercenary, a seeker of fortunes if you will." With a flourish, Fasad bowned to them, a smirk on his lips.

"My name is Kiravak, prince of Prontera. These are my knights, the Red Lions. We're investigating the disappearance of the villagers here. Do you know what happened?"

Fasad scratched his head, then grinned. "Yeah, it was the damnest thing. I arrived here two nights ago by boat, planning on finding a place to stay. However, as I approached the shore, a pitch black fog swept into town. I could hear screams and wails from the town, but soon all was quiet again. The fog swept back out to sea, thankfully missing my ship. When I docked, the town was deserted. So now, here I am helping myself to some loot!" he finished with a laugh.

Kira turned to Asuka, the same thought on both their minds. If the fog swept back out to sea, then it undoubtedly came from Geffen. "Fasad, I would like to hire you and your ship to make a journey to Geffen. It will be a dangerous journey, but you will be well rewarded.

Fasad contemplated the offer. Normally, he would stay as far away from royalty as he could. However, the prospect of a journey to Geffen, and royal gold, enticed him. "Very well. You got yourself a boat and a captain." And with that, the band of now five set off for Geffen.

Several hours later

"Are we there yet?" Hei asked for the umpteenth time since boarding the boat.  
"Not yet, and if you ask again, I'm going to make you do 200 pushups, so please-" Asuka began reprimanding him, when she felt something brush against her ass under her tasset. Whirling around to face Hei, who was sitting behind her, she slapped him full across the cheek.

SLAP Hei looked at Asuka, stunned. "Ok, I get it, I won't ask again, but did you HAVE to slap me?"

"What are you talking about?! That's not why I slapped you you pervert!"

"Huh? What'd I do?!"

Asuka was about to yell at him again, when she noticed that both his hands were occupied helping row the boat. So if it wasn't him…. Looking down, Asuka was horrified to see dozens of tentacles slithering across the bottom of the boat. With a yell, she drew her sword, jumping back and almost falling into the water.

The others, alerted by her shout, all jumped up, drawing their weapons. As they watched, horrified, more and more tentacles began crawling up the sides of the boat out of the water. So far, they were concentrating on Asuka, who had made the most noise. She slashed and hacked with her sword, severing countless tentacles, but still more swarmed around her. Two wrapped themselves around her legs, rooting her to the spot. Two more twined their way up her body, attempting to reach her arms. By now, the rest of the Red Lions, along with Fasad, were hacking away, but a sea of them still separated them from Asuka. 

Asuka, meanwhile, was desperately trying to pry the vicious suckers off of her body. Each time she got one off, two more would attach themselves to her, leaving slimy trails behind them. To her horror, they began sticking to her armor and pulling, in an attempt to remove her protection. And then, one began slithering its way up between her legs… up her thighs… Asuka desperately tried to swing her sword at it, but her arms were now restrained by dozens of tentacles. And then, just as it was about to finally reach the top of her thighs, it flopped to the ground, lifeless. Grimm stood in front of her, drenched in monster blood, holding the severed tentacle.

"Asuka sensei!!! Are you okay? I'm coming!" Hei yelled, only to be slammed against the wall by a particularly large tentacle. Suddenly, the water next to the boat boiled. A Gigantic multiple eyed freak of nature emerged, sprouting tentacles everywhere.

"Screw this," Grimm cursed. He quickly caught the attention of Fasad and Kira. "Trinity of fire on three." The two nodded. Grimm pulled out his revolver Judgement, and began chanting. Fasad and Kira joined him, each closing their eyes. Soon, a blinding ball of energy surrounded the gun.

Asuka and Hei, meanwhile, were still busy chopping tentacles. By now, the entire bottom of the boat was covered in green monster blood and severed tentacles that still wriggled. Suddenly, they heard a tremendous BANG behind them, followed by an ear splitting screech of pain from the monster. Whirling around, they saw a gigantic gaping hole in the monster's head, oozing blood. They began to cheer, having finally defeated the monster, when suddenly they realized with horror that the now dead corpse was collapsing TOWARDS their boat! With a mighty SPLASH, the corpse of the monster smashed the boat, splintering it into pieces, sending the helpless heroes flying into the water.

Asuka was the first to surface, having worn the least armor, and she quickly grabbed on to a piece of wood. Looking around, she soon saw Hei and Grimm bob to the surface too, followed by Fasad. However, no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't spot Kira. Worried, she dove down into the water, attempting to spot him, but all the monster's blood made the water extremely murky, and it stun her eyes. Surfacing again, Asuka called his name, but there was no reply, only the sound of the water gently lapping against the wooden boards. Fasad swam towards her, his arm hooked around another piece of wood. "I think we're close to the shore now. We should swim over before the blood attracts… more unpleasant creatures."

Asuka sighed, knowing that Fasad was right, but still not willing to just leave Kira. However, she still had to consider the safety of Grimm and Hei. Gritting her teeth, she made up her mind. "Okay, we'll head towards the shore. Kira should be able to take care of himself. I believe in him."

--------

Castle Glastheim, top floor, throne room.

Kira awoke with a groan. His whole body hurt, and his eyes were bleary. He tried to bring his hand up to rub his eyes, only to find that he could not move it. Instead, a sharp pain shot up his arm. Wincing, he jerked forwards, only to find himself completely immobilized, a thousand needle pricks against his skin.

"Good to see you're finally awake."

Kira blinked, and saw a pair of feet in front of him. They were clad in black stiletto heels, and he followed them up to a pair of incredibly long and sexy legs, clad in skintight black leather, studded with steel spikes and studs. The leather ended at the thighs, revealing a stretch of creamy smooth skin, leading to red lacy panties. Managing to lift his head, Kira's eyes bulged as he saw a black corset with red lacings, barely restraining the most perfect pair of breasts he'd ever seen. And still further up, a bewitchingly seductive face, framed by long silky black hair.

"So your finally awake my little princelet?" The woman asked, a seductive smile on her face. "So glad you could finally join me."

Kira looked down at himself, and found himself completely trapped by dozens of thorny vines binding his arms, legs, and neck. The armor he was worn was gone, nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was naked, completely, utterly, stark naked. The slightest motion caused the razor sharp thorns to dig into his flesh, drawing pinpricks of blood. "Who are you… where am I? Where's Asuka… Grim… Hei…"

The woman glided up to him, her heels clicking on the marble and granite tiles. She placed one slender graceful hand under his chin, her long black nails softly scratching his cheeks. "Now now, good slaves don't talk without permission," she crooned, and swiftly drew back her hand. Before Kira could react, she lashed forward again, slapping him full in the face. Kira winced, feeling droplets of blood dripping down his cheek where her nails had dug into his flesh. "Oh, forgive me, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Cheaga, Queen of Glastheim, Ruler of Geffen, and soon to be ruler of all of Elderia!" 

"Ruler of Elderia? She's crazy." Kira muttered to himself. The next thing he knew, he was doubled over in pain, having just received a well placed kick to the stomach. Looking up, he saw Cheaga slowly lowering her long slender leg, the heel of her stiletto now blood stained. Kira coughed, and droplets of blood splattered everywhere, as the thorns cut even deeper into him.

"Now, be a good slave boy. Submit to my will. If you behave, you might just be rewarded…" So saying, Cheaga stalked up to Kira seductively, her hips swaying with each step. She leaned forwards, until his face was nestled between her breasts, her hair cascading around him.

Kira couldn't help himself. Her breasts were so soft, so warm. They enveloped him, and as he inhaled there was such an irresistible scent… It had been forever since he'd been with a woman…

Cheaga felt something against her legs, and, looking down, smiled devilishly. It seems that the man was responding to her. "My my, what do we have here?" Reaching down, she lightly brushed her fingers against Kira's now stiff member. Kira gasped, the sensation causing him to jerk, which in turn caused the thorns to draw more blood. Grinning, Cheaga wrapped her hand around the hard hot rod, stroking up and down. Kira moaned, unable to stop himself. "Come now, wouldn't you rather have pleasure than pain? I can make you feel so much better…" she crooned in his ear, increasing the speed of her strokes and nipping his earlobe.

Kira felt himself weakening. The sensation of the dark seductress's hand on him was exquisite, and despite his reluctance, he felt himself responding, his pulse quickening, his breathing speeding up. All of a sudden, the hand around his shaft disappeared, and Kira almost groaned with frustration. But opening his eyes, he saw that Cheaga was now kneeling in front of him, a glint in her eyes. Leaning forward, she lightly licked the head of his member, and Kira once again jerked forwards, wincing in a combination of the pleasure and the pain from the thorns. Cheaga grinned, licked her lips, and then took his entire shaft into her mouth in one go, sucking on it and running her tongue over the head and bottom.

Kira couldn't help himself. He moaned loudly, completely lost in the sensation of Cheaga's soft velvety tongue sliding over him, her warm moist lips wrapped around the shaft, her head moving up and down. He knew that this was the queen of evil, he knew that this was his enemy, but he'd never felt so good in his life. He felt Cheaga speeding up, applying more suction, and it sent him over the edge.

Cheaga felt Kira tense, and knew he was close to cumming. She released his shaft from her mouth as it began jerking and twitching, letting the globs of hot cum land on her breasts. "Well? Wouldn't you rather have that than be constantly tortured?" Not hearing a reply, she looked up, only to find that Kira had passed out from the combination of ultimate pleasure and extreme pain. With a frustrated tisk, she stood. "Guess you can't handle me yet huh, little boy…" With a wave of her hand, she magically cleaned herself. But toying with him had made her horny… and he was now obviously useless. Of course, there were always the other slaveboys in her dungeon…. 

Cheaga whirled around, and, with an evil laugh that echoed off the ceilings, strode towards her dungeon, leaving a spent, bleeding, and unconscious Kira to hang there.

--------------  
Well, that's the end of chapter 1! More yummy goodness to come in the next chapter, plus tons of new characters!

Note: Kira, Cheaga, I did what I could for now. If u have complaints/suggestions about your first scene, feel free to let me know D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Gathering Storms

Asuka pulled herself out of the water, dripping wet. Behind her, Grimm, Fasad, and Hei were all getting unsteadily to their feet, wobbly after having been adrift for hours. Hei fell, and immediately threw up all over the beach. Groaning, he slowly pulled himself to his feet, wiping his mouth. "I never, EVER want to be on water again EVER."

Asuka barely heard him, instead scanning the shoreline for any signs of Kira. Not seeing any evidence of his presence, she decided it was time to inform the king of the current situation. "Hei, Grimm, come here. I need a transmission spell to King Tristam." Hei and Grimm acknowledged, quickly performing the necessary chants and gestures to establish a connection. Soon, King Tristam's image appeared floating above the shimmering sand.

"King Tristam. I'm afraid we've run into some… difficulties on our mission." Asuka said, bowing her head.

"Oh? How so, Asuka?"

"While following the disappearance of the villagers across the ocean to Geffen, were attacked by a kraken, and in the midst of the confusion, Prince Kiravak has disappeared. I suspect that the new ruler of Glastheim is responsible, but currently we are stranded on Geffen with no supplies. I would like to request the aid of the Golden Eagles."

King Tristam was visibly upset about the disappearance of his son and heir, but he still kept a clear and cool head. As king, he was forced to put personal feelings behind duty to the country. "Very well. I will dispatch the Golden Eagles immediately. I will have them meet you in the mercenary town of Izlude. Be careful, Asuka. Getting there with only two swordsman trainees will not be easy."

"I will not fail you, my king. I WILL find Prince Kiravak." The King nodded, and the image disappeared. Turning, Asuka called to the rest of the group. "Well, we should get going. Judging by the position of the sun, Izlude should be a day's travel from here to the northwest. If we follow the shoreline we should be able to find it."

Fasad scoffed. "Lady, who are you to tell me what to do? My obligation was only to get you and your group here. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'll take my payment, and be on my way."

Asuka's first instinct was to slam this impertinent rogue to the ground, but held her temper. "Listen you worthless merc, your job is over when I say it's over. Not only did you almost get us killed, but you managed to lose one of our members. You'll get paid once Kira is safe and sound back amonst us, and not a moment sooner!"

Fasad involuntarily backed up a few steps, seeing a dangerous glint in the blademaster's eye. "Very well. But I expect to be handsomely rewarded when this is all over."

Choosing to ignore him, Asuka once again spoke to the group. "Now then, it's time for us to be on our way." The others quickly fell in behind her, heading further along the beach.

---------

Castle Glastheim, dungeon

Kira once again felt himself slowly waking. This time, however, he was careful to move slowly. And sure enough, he was once again restrained, though this time by chains. Tilting his head, he found himself once again naked, on his back strapped to a stone altar, in a dank and cold room that was feebly lit by candles placed around the altar. The room reeked of blood, and Kira barely stopped himself from throwing up.

"So, the little toy is awake now?" A terrifyingly familiar voice crooned from the darkness. Kira watched helplessly as Cheaga emerged from the shadows. The Queen of Darkness had changed her outfit. Now she was clad in knee high black boots, a black leather miniskirt that barely covered her, a brassier that her breasts were doing their best to burst out of, and a choker around her neck. She sauntered her way up to Kira, circling the altar, a malicious gleam in her eyes.

"Vile woman, release me now! I am Prince Kiravak, heir to the Pronteran throne, and I will not be treated like this!"

"Ahhhh, but it's exactly because you are Prince Kiravak that you are here!" Cheaga chuckled. "After all, I DO plan on making Prontera my playground. And can you think the chaos, the weakness it will cause when their one and only prince disappears? What could be more perfect?"

"Prontera? Yours? NEVER! And you'll never be able to hold me. My warriors will be here soon to put an end to you!"

"Your servants, huh? Tell me, little doll, who might they be?" Cheaga approached Kira's head, tilting her ear towards him in mock attention.

"You think I'd tell you?"

"No, I didn't, and that's the fun! If you won't willingly tell me, perhaps some… convincing is in order." Cheaga grinned evilly, and walked behind Kira, out of his sight. Thinking that she left, Kira lay back, closing his eyes, attempting to gather his strength. But suddenly, he felt a searing pain on his arm, and his eyes flew open, a howl escaping from his lips. Turning his head, he saw a spot of now quickly congealing wax on his arm. Looking up, he saw Cheaga standing next to him, a candle held between two delicate fingers.

"So my little slaveboy, now will you behave and tell me?"

"Never!"

"Oh how I love that answer!" Cheaga giggled with almost girlish delight. She tipped the candle again, and this time the burning wax landed on Kira's chest. Kira did his best to hold back the pain, but a tormented groan still escaped. "Come now, just tell me, and it can stop. After all, we wouldn't want to ruin this wonderful body would we?" Cheaga asked, trailing a finger gently down Kira's chest, causing him to shudder. But when he still refused to answer, the smile dissapeared, and this time Cheaga let a particularly large glob fall right on his ear.

Kira's whole body tensed, as the white hot flash of pain pierced his skull, and stars exploded in front of his eyes. He bit his lips, drawing blood, determined not to make a sound this time. For what seemed like an eternity, every muscle in his body contracted, as every nerve in his ear screamed at him.

Cheaga frowned. The prince was strong, she gave him that much. He could take the pain. And as much as she enjoyed his suffering, she didn't want to damage him too badly… yet. This called for a slightly different approach. Reaching behind her, she deftly undid the brassier, letting it fall down her arms and releasing her ample breasts. Bending over Kira, she softly wrapped them around his member, enveloping it.

Kira's eyes, which had been closed in pain, snapped open. Once again, he found himself responding to Cheaga's actions. He moaned as she slid her breasts up and down, the friction against his shaft heavenly. Cheaga used her hands to press her breasts together, creating a warm tunnel for Kira. She shifted, and dragged her hard nipples over his thighs, causing him to shiver. She then bent down, and took the head of his shaft into her mouth, running her tongue over the tip. The sensation was too much for Kira, and he stiffened, shooting his cum into Cheaga's mouth, a silent moan despite his best efforts.

Cheaga hungrily swallowed his offering, and, rising, smiled. "Oh, but we aren't done yet, slaveboy." So saying, she climbed onto the altar, and straddled Kira's prone form, lifting her skirt and revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. Taking Kira's cock, she gently rubbed it until it once again stood at attention. She then lowered herself onto it, letting it penetrate her, slowly sliding into her wetness.

Kira moaned as he felt Cheaga lowering herself onto him, his cock eveloped by her warm wetness. She was incredibly tight, her pussy gripping his shaft. Soon, he was entirely buried inside her, their hips joined.

Cheaga luxuriated in the feeling of Kira's hot member inside of her, completely filling her. For a goody two shoes prince, he was well endowed, better than most of her slaves. She raised and lowered herself, gyrating her hips, grinding against him, impaling herself on him. She closed her eyes, letting the waves of pleasure take over her. She sped up, feeling the pleasure build, her arousal quickly increasing, until at last it reached the peak, and a powerful orgasm crashed through her, spreading through her body, warming her extremities, her whole body on fire.

Kira felt her contracting around him as she came, her pussy gripping and squeezing his member, and it sent him once more over the edge. His back arched, lifting him off the altar, as he came inside of her, almost passing out again from the pleasure.

But Cheaga didn't stop. The feeling of Kira coming inside of her had just increased her arousal, and she continued to ride him, using him to pleasure herself, not caring about how he felt. She put her hands against his chest, her nails digging into his skin, drawing blood, repeated orgasms washed over her.

For Kira, it was too much. He felt his grip on reality slipping, falling back into a deep, dark hole. But as he did, he was surprised to see a light surrounding him, an aura that he wasn't sure was real. Unable to hold on any longer to consciousness, he fell back against the altar, gone.

Cheaga slowly climbed off of Kira, having finally satisfied her lust. She felt herself dripping, and cleaned herself with another wave of her hand. It was so convenient being a sorceress. But, more importantly, the combined sexual energy from herself and Kira had activated the altar's innate ability, projecting Kira's thoughts and memories above him. She quickly and expertly went through it, seeking out what she wanted. Soon, she found his memories of the so called Red Lions. Studying them, she decided that Grimm and Hei posed no threats. This Asuka, on the other hand… there was something about her…

Cheaga snapped her fingers. Immediately, a shadow darker than dark appeared, soon forming into the figure of a man. He irradiated pure evil, draining what meager light there was in the room, flickering in and out of sight.

"Anubite, my loyal knight, I have a mission for you. A group of Pronterans are approaching my castle. Learn what you can about them. Study them. And then, eliminate them. All but one… the girl. I want her alive."

The shadowy figure bowed, then rose. "Yes, my mistress. As you command." As quickly as it appeared, the shadow was gone again, to sow death and destruction.

------------

Izlude

Asuka, Fasad, Grimm, and Hei finally stumbled into the town of Izlude, exhausted after a full day of trekking. Their armor, which had been shined and polished, were now completely dented and dirtied. They had met dozens of monsters on their journey, ranging from the annoying but otherwise harmless pixies, to the dangerous and notoriously difficult to kill junior balrogs.

"My my my, Asuka, whatever happened to you? Looks like you've been dragged through the mud and back a few times."

Asuka spun around, and mentally grimaced. It seems the Golden Eagles had reached Izlude before them. In front of her stood Insha, leader of the Golden Eagles, an experienced paladin. They were friendly rivals, each seeking the title of the strongest Pronteran warriors for their own group. Behind Insha stood the other members of the Golden Eagles: Jess, the elementalist, Necro, a young necromancer that formerly resided in Geffen, Tay, a towering battlemage fully encased in battle armor, Endetium, the summoner, Airi, an alchemist with a sweet tooth, and Angel, a priestess of holy light. While the Red Lions led the melee forces of Prontera, the Golden Eagles were the pinnacle of the magical realm, each member excelling in their field.

Grimm felt his heart skip a beat as he spotted the Golden Eagles. In particular, his gaze was fixed upon Airi, his longtime fiancée. He dashed to her side, picking her up in his arms and twirling her around, then kissing her hard on the lips.

Asuka hmphed, ignoring Grimm's burst of affection. "How nice of you to join us Insha. While you've been luxuriating in the castle we've been out here slaying beasts. Anyways, I dunno about these two lugs back here, but I need a good wash after all of that. I feel nasty." And so saying, with a nod to the rest of the Golden Eagles, Asuka stalked off towards the hot springs bath, located a short walk away from the town in a secluded patch of bamboo and trees. Jess and Angel decided to join her, wanting a bath themselves, while Insha and Airi declined, Insha wanting to sleep, and Airi wanting to spend time with Grimm.

The rest of the two groups began to mingle and chat, greeting buddies and allies, and generally heading towards the local inn for the night. All, that is, except for Hei and Necro. The two together were known as the twin dervishes. Both young and mischievous, they were often found at the heart of trouble. And now, they had their heads together.

"Hey Necro, I'm suddenly in the mood to take a walk in the woods, how bout you, huh?" Hei grinned mischievously.

"A walk in the woods? At this hour? Are you crazy?" Necro replied, confused.

"Yeah… a walk say… in the vicinity of the bathhouse?"

"Ooohhh, heh now that you mention it, I'm feeling the urge too." Necro responded, getting the idea.

The two young men glanced around them, and, having made sure none of the rest of the group was watching, quickly dashed into the woods towards the bathhouse.

--------

Bathhouse

Asuka slowly waded into the naturally heated spring water, sighing as it soothed her sore muscles. She breathed in deeply, held her breath, and then exhaled. Walking under the artificial waterfall, she let the water cascade onto her, rinsing the dirt and grime from her hair and body. She relaxed her whole body, and began her ritual meditation, tuning out all extraneous thoughts, harmonizing with her surroundings, aware of everything. The moonlight reflected off her smooth damp skin, creating a glistening silouhette of her slim and lithe figure. She delved deep within herself, tapping into her inner strength. With a loud "HAI!" she struck, slicing upwards into the water with her bare hand, cutting the flow in half all the way to the top of the waterfall. Hearing a tiny scream behind her, she whirled.

Jess and Angel were staring at her, eyes wide open in astonishment. Asuk waded towards them. "Sorry if I scared you. You girls alright?"

"Oh! Um, yes, of course! Sorry to disturb your training… uh, we'll go and leave you to it…" Jess stammered.

"Oh stay by all means. I'm done anyway. Here, I'll wash your back." Asuka said, with a kind smile on her face. The three girls all went into the water, cleansing themselves of the dirt from traveling.

Meanwhile, behind a clump of bushes, Hei and Necro were crouched, doing their best not to nosebleed. The sight of three beautiful women, all in the prime of their life, naked in the water was like a godsend for the two boys. They watched, mesmerized, as the women washed each other, occasionally splashing each other with water or even tickling one another.

"The… boobies… bouncing….." Necro managed to stammer out, unconsciously leaning closer.

"I know… Asuka sensei's amazing… her movements…"

"But look at the body on Angel-chan and Jess! So… perfect…" Necro began to inch forwards, trying to get a better view.

"Hey, dumbass, what are you doing?! They'll see you!" Hei warned

"Relax, There's plenty of mist to hide us. They'll never know we're here at-" SNAP

Asuka, who was in the middle of tickling Angel, froze, hearing the snap.

"What was that? Are there monsters here?!" Angel asked, glancing wildly about.

"I'm not sure. You two stay put. Jess, create an ice wall if anything happens. I'll be back." Asuka climbed out of the water, and silently stalked towards the source of the sound.

Meanwhile….. "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD you not to move!" Hei whispered fiercely to Necro.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! It's too dark to see where I'm going! Anyways, let's get out of here before we get in trouble." Necro whispered back.

Suddenly, the bushes in front of them parted, and there was a loud yell. "HAIYA!!"

Asuka jumped into action, and spotting two figures, immediately moved. She grabbed one of them in a choke hold, and, using him as a lever, leapt in the air and wrapped her legs around the other one's head, pivoting and slamming him into the ground, dragging the first guy with her, pinning him against her side. She was about to deliver an open palmed strike to the first opponent's nose, when she got a good look at who it was.

"Necro?!"

"mmph mmfmp pmf" was all he managed to get out, being pinned firmly now against Asuka's breasts. Then again, he didn't struggle very hard to break free, intensely aware of her boob pressed against his face. He tried to secretly position himself better to get it near his mouth…

Asuka shoved him away roughly, disgusted. "Wait, if you're here, then that means…" looking down, she spotted Hei, still firmly caught between her legs. She hastily got up and scrambled away, revealing a dazed Hei who had a stupid grin on his face, having spent the last few wonderful seconds buried in Asuka-sensei's crotch. It was to be a few seconds he would never forget.

SLAP SLAP The sound echoed through the air, as both Necro and Hei fell over, now thoroughly awake.

"If you two brats EVER try anything like that again, I'm going to shove a sword SO FAR up your ass that you'll be tasting metal for-" Asuka berated them, but stopped mid sentence when she saw a black blur fly at her out of the corner of her eye. She instinctively ducked, but winced in pain and something cut her cheek. Whirling to face the blur, she was horrified to see that it was a marsh wolf, a vicious creature with beady red eyes and claws and teeth sharper than cut diamond. Again it leapt at her, but this time she was ready. Grabbing a bamboo shoot next to her, Asuka broke it off and swung, bashing the wolf in the side of the head. It crashed to the ground, and before it could get back up, she impaled it on the broken and sharp end of the makeshift staff.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Hei called out.

Asuka swung, and quickly thrust the staff in front of her, right into the jaws of another wolf. It howled in pain as the jagged end tore through its throat, and fell to the ground mortally wounded. But soon, another pair of gleaming eyes appeared, and then another.

"Hei, grab a branch and help me. Necro…"

"Don't worry. I'm already on it." Although somewhat of a pervert and troublemaker, Necro was still a powerful fighter, or he would not be in the Golden Eagles. Quickly chanting under his breath, he revived the two dead wolves, binding them under his control, ordering them to attack their brethren. Asuka battled on, bringing down wolf after wolf, but she was worried. She had left the other two…

Meanwhile, back at the springs, Angel and Jess were behind the ice barrier that Jess had erected. Outside, dozens of swamp wolves circled, growling and snarling. While the two were safe for now, they were still in trouble. Angel, while being a powerful priestess, had no attacks that would affect a wolf, being limited to healing spells and powerful attacks against the undead. Jess, while a powerful elementalist, had little to work with. She formed the water from the spring into whip-like strands and lashed at the wolves, but they were little fazed by water, being used to the damp marshes.

Suddenly, a new presence appeared amongst the pack, emerging out of the mist. This creature too was a wolf, but stood five times taller, and was a deep shade of crimson. Its fur seemed to shimmer and ripple, even though there was no wind. It stalked towards the barrier, and where it stepped the ground steamed and sizzled. The other wolves quickly made way for it, none wanting to get in its way.

Jess and Angel gasped in horror. They recognized the bale wolf, a monster from the lava fields deep inside of Geffen, in the molten lands of Crematoria. They watched helplessly as it came up to the barrier, melting it with its mere presence. Quickly, inch by inch, the barrier began to disappear, and the wolves drew closer. Soon, the barrier melted away, and the girls found themselves surrounded. One of the marsh wolves leapt, jaws wide open, and the girls screamed, knowing death was at hand.

A huge blue and black blur flew into the wolf, there was a loud yelp followed by a sickening crunch, and then all was quiet. Gasping, Angel and Jess looked up. A thirty foot long dragon was crouched next to them, the now dead wolf gripped in its jaws. Spitting the wolf out, the dragon hissed. The bale wolf snarled, and, with a swish of its tail, sent the rest of the pack towards the dragon.

There was a frenzy of movement, sounds of ripping and tearing flesh, snarls, hisses, and roars, and then once more, all was quiet. The dragon still stood, the carcasses of wolves littered around him. The bale wolf growled, its hair standing on end. Opening its jaws, it shot a stream of molten lava at the dragon, who used one wing to shield itself and the two girls. The lava had little effect on it, and, once the wolf's attack finished, the dragon leapt, pouncing onto it. The two gigantic monsters rolled through the pool, splashing water everywhere, the bale wolf evaporating it into a thick mist that obscured vision.

Jess and Angel stood, blinded by the steam, not believing what had happened. Seeing a shadow appear from the mist, they cringed. It was the bale wolf! But then it fell, a huge gash in its side, one of its legs completely missing. From behind it emerged the dragon, approaching the girls. They shrank back in fear, but then the dragon began shrinking, drawing into itself, morphing, until a tall man stood before them.

The man was clad in an elaborate black robe and cape laced with intricate gold weave, and possessed a handsome and commanding quality. His eyes were a piercing shade of green, his brown hair spiked. When he turned his gaze towards the girls, they both felt a shudder run through them. It was as if he was looking into their very souls. "Are you okay, my ladies? Are you injured?"

"N-no, sir, we're okay, thanks to you." Angel managed to stammer. Jess could only nod, stuck dumb by the man's looks.

The shapeshifter, for that's what he was, removed his cape, and wrapped it around Jess and Angel's naked forms. "You ladies better get dressed and return to town. There might be more of these creatures out there. My name is Tsuyoi, and I am at your service."

At that point, Asuka came charging out of the trees, and spotting the strange man standing near Jess and Angel, charged at him, a thoroughly bloody bamboo stick held in her hand. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" She screamed, swinging a blow at Tsuyoi's head that he barely dodged.

By then, Jess had managed to regain some of her senses, and quickly stepped in.

"Wait, Asuka, you got it wrong! This man saved us! We were attacked by wolves, but he defeated them all! Tha- thank you, sir." The last part directed at Tsuyoi, as Jess flushed uncontrollably.

Asuka stopped, and peered at Tsuyoi. Finding no trace of anything to make her suspicious, she lowered the makeshift staff, and stuck out her hand. "I apologize. I did not realize you were helping my friends."

The man smiled, and accepted her handshake. "No worries miss. As I was saying to these ladies, my name is Tsuyoi, a bounty hunter of sorts. I'm currently under the employ of the Pronteran Ecology Observatory, to study and catalogue the various life forms on Geffen. Glad to be of service."

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion from behind, as the rest of the Golden Eagles came running from the town, having heard the commotion coming from the bathhouse.

"What happened here?!" Insha demanded, covering her nose as the stench from the now dead wolves filled the air.

"Looks like a raiding party." Hei commented, having finally caught up with Asuka-sensei. "A small one at that."

"We'll have to be careful from now on. Most likely Glastheim has their eye on us. Move with extreme caution." Asuka stated. Suddenly, she became aware of the intense gaze of many pairs of eyes. She also became intensely aware that she was very much naked still…

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP The crows flew into the sky, startled by the sound.

"Owww… Asuka-sensei didn't have to hit us too again." Hei grumbled, rubbing a now matching handprint on his other cheek. The other male members of the Golden Eagles all sported similar matching handprints.

Asuka, meanwhile, was nursing a bruised hand, having injudiciously slapped the hard armored head of Tay. "Wait a minute… where's Grimm?"

-------

Meanwhile, back at the inn.

Grimm groaned as Airi began to ride him, her hips swaying back and forth, her small gasps of pleasure music to his ears. He reached up, and gently cupped a perfectly proportioned breast in each hand, stroking and fondling them, lightly pinching the puffy nipples, adding to Airi's pleasure. Pulling her down to him, he kissed her deeply, their tongues twining and dancing. He trailed a line of kisses across her cheek, and then nipped her ear, gently licking it and causing her to moan.

Grimm rolled over, pinning Airi beneath him, and started to stroke in and out of her. He pulled out until only the tip was nested between her nether lips, teasing her, and she softly whined in frustration. He then entered her completely in one deep thrust, grinding his hips against her, and she screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around him, her nails leaving long red furrows on his back. He rapidly pistoned into her, and soon they came simultaneously, enjoying the mutual warmth. They lay there, spent, cuddled up under the blankets, reaffirming their love for each other.

-------------

Castle Glastheim

Cheaga felt a chill sweep through the throne room, and turned. Sure enough, Anubite stood before her, cloaked in darkness.

"Mistress, I have just returned from studying the Red Lions. There seems to be further complication. A new group of warriors have joined forces with them, this group strong in the magical powers. They were able to defeat the bale wolf and marsh wolves I sent."

"Magicians? Surely that should pose no problem to you, Anubite, the strongest of my dark lords?" Cheaga replied, eyebrows arched, surprised Anubite would even mention such weaklings.

"The magicians pose no problem, but… the shapeshifter Tsuyoi has also joined with them…"

"Tsuyoi?! This complicates matters. What is he doing with them… of all the meddling people… why him?" Cheaga pondered. "Very well. Continue to observe the group. Eliminate any that you can if the opportunity rises. Capture any you can, but bring Asuka and Tsuyoi to me alive."

Anubite bowed his head, and, pulling his cloak about him, disappeared again.

Assured that her most trusted servant was on the job, Cheaga turned her mind to other business. Perhaps it was time to torture the prince again….

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 done! To those who still have not made an appearance or who have only had minor roles so far: gomenesai! I'm doing the best I can to get as many ppl as possible in. Don't worry, everyone who I said gets a part will get a part.

Side note: the main characters that will always be in just about every chapter:

Asuka

Kira

Cheaga

Insha

Anu

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Prelude to Rondo of Destruction**

Castle Glastheim

Anubite glided down the steps of the Castle spire, working his way through the intricate maze that was Castle Glastheim, where lesser beings would quickly get lost, and inevitably perish. Stopping in front of a large set of wrought iron gates, he grabbed the skull shaped brass knocker, and pounded it against the door. With a hiss, a shadow golem detached itself from the wall, brandishing a wicked looking knife, and hovering towards Anubite.

"Ssssstate your bussinesssssss" it hissed, extending a serpentine tongue and licking the blade.

Barely glancing at the shadow, Anubite waved his hand, and the golem burst apart into a fine dust that slowly drifted to the floor. "Wan Yuan, Kitty, I know you two are in there. There's business to be discussed." After a few moments, the door opened, and Anubite stepped in.

"Awww Anu you meanie. Do you know how long it took to create that golem?" Kitty said, pouting. She had to look up to see his face, standing at a short 5'1'' as a fledging vampire.

"Yeah, what's the big rush anyways? You could have just said why you're here" Wan added, climbing out of the bed where she'd been resting. She yawned and stretched, her flimsy nightgown doing little to hide her lithe body.

"Cheaga has a new mission for you two. There's blood to be spilt. This time, she will accompany us personally. Get ready, and meet me in the monsters lair. We'll need some forces for this one." So saying, he immediately turned around and walked out without another world.

"Well, that's Anu for you. Guess we better get ready. Sides, this mission sounds like fun. Any time he lets us play with the monsters, you know it's going to be a good one. And Cheaga herself is accompanying us? Something big must be going down!" Wan was fairly bursting with excitement. The two dressed, and quickly headed towards the lair to meet Anubite.

--------------

Izlude

Fasad crept through the night, silent and stealthy. While the rest of the Pronteran warriors slept, exhausted from the travel and the battle, he would make his getaway. But not without compensation. He tossed a pouch into the air and caught it again, listening to the gold jingle. During the commotion at the bathhouse, he had quickly gone through the rooms, looting the gold of the missing owners. It's what they got for trying to order the king of thieves about! He let out a jubilant laugh, one that was abruptly cut short by the feeling of a sword tip against his throat. Gulping, he stared into the fierce eyes of Hei.

"So you dirty thief. Trying to steal again eh? Except this time, its you at the tip of the sword! Asuka-sensei warned me to keep an eye on you. Now, walk! Back to the inn you go." Hei commanded with obvious relish. Oh, but vengeance was a dish best served with a healthy helping of arrogance!

Fasad briefly toyed with the idea of killing the young pup then and there, but decided against it. He'd just bought this shirt, and didn't want to stain it. Sides, this Castle Glastheim that everyone kept on going on about sounded interesting. Who knows what kind of loot there would be inside of such a castle! If he was lucky, there would be an abundance of magical artifacts too. Shrugging, he turned around and marched back towards the inn, an exultant Hei closely following him.

The next morning found the Golden Eagles and Red Lions awake bright and early, ready to head out from the town and onwards towards Castle Glastheim. They made quite a sight, every member decked out in shining armor or intricate robes and cloaks.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Tsuyoi?" Jess inquired, not seeing the tall man anywhere.

"Hmm, I dunno, he wasn't in his room this morning when I went to call him. Anyone else see him?" Asuka looked around, and not seeing anyone move, was stumped. "I guess he went on his way again… strange fellow, if you ask me. Oh well, its time for us to move on."

They set off, and plunged into the imposing and dark lands of Geffen. Angel muttered a few quick spells under her breath, placing several wards and barriers around them that would shield them from all minor attacks and detection spells. Travelling thus, they covered many miles in relative peace, the members chatting sociably.

After half a day, they came across a particularly nasty stretch of land. It was completely pockmarked with ravines, craters, and cliffs, the very ground itself pitch black, the landscape broken only by jagged spires that clawed the sky. Jets of noxious gas spurted from fissures, filling the sky with a putrid green haze.

Insha glanced around the landscape, and didn't like what she saw. The land was rough enough that the group would be separated, making it difficult to stay protected. However, it was also the fastest route to Castle Glastheim, and with the unknown dangers that faced Kiravak, speed was of the essence. Signalling, she gathered the other warriors around her. "We're going to have to go through here like it or not. Everyone, be careful and stay alert. Alright, Angel, please cast an Angelus on everyone to immunize them to the gases."

Angel nodded, and quickly stepped into the center of the gathering. Closing her eyes and spreading her arms, she began chanting. "_Oh holy light, guide us on our path, protect us from the evil, sanctum Angelus!"_ With the last word, an aura burst out from her outstretched hands, falling like a rainbow colored snow around everyone, creating a halo around their heads. Immediately, the air seemed to clear up, and everyone inhaled deeply, invigorated by the cool slightly aromatic scent.

The party set out again, picking their way across the land, leaping over the perilous ravines and climbing the almost sheer cliff walls.

"Ende! Watch out!" Tay called out, catching the summoner's shirt as the ground gave way beneath his feet. Endetium dangled from Tay's clenched fist, staring down at a daunting drop of over 400 feet. Luckily, the paladin was incredibly strong, and dragged him back to safety.

"Screw this!" Endetium cursed, visibly shaken by the close brush with death. Taking out a piece of chalk, he quickly drew a large circle on the ground, inscribing numerous mystical symbols within it. Then, taking a small knife, he cut his finger, letting a few drops of blood fall onto the symbol. Immediately it began to glow, and a gigantic pair of feathered wings emerged, followed by the rest of the ten foot long Gryphon. It spread its wings, creating a gust, and kneeled in front of Endetium, who quickly mounted. With a downwards sweep, the Gryphon launched into the air. "I'll be up here if you need me guys! I'll keep an eye out for any danger." Ende called out, and then swooped away, flying in a large circle around the group.

Insha, who was at the head of the group, was about to yell at him to stop fooling around, when suddenly the ground shook. Glancing around, and not seeing anything, she was just about to announce that it was an earthquake, when the ground beneath her split, and a giant form burst out of it, swallowing her whole.

More wyrms burst out of the ground around the group, using their hard plated heads to dig through the rock. Measuring over 100 feet long, eyeless, and covered in spines, the wyrms were fierce and territorial creatures with a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. Therefore, for there to be so many of them in one place, it was definitely not a natural gathering.

The warriors quickly prepared for battle, the melee classes drawing their weapons, the magically oriented pulling out wands and staffs, already chanting spells and curses. The magical power flowing through the air caused it to crackle with energy, as storm clouds gathered overhead, swirling.

"Ohohohohoho! So these are the mighty Pronteran warriors eh?" Wan laughed with evil glee. "Should be pretty short work. I don't know why Mistress Cheaga wanted us to bring so many forces, but let it be! Attack!"

The wyrms screeched and charged forwards, rapidly slithering across the ground with the spines along their bodies. The lead worm spotted Tay, and, deciding that the half ton of armor looked delicious, charged right for him, jaws open wide. Tay spun his staff in front of him with one hand, fire erupting from both ends, preparing to unleash a hellstorm, when suddenly the wyrm stopped, roaring in pain. It reared up, and a gigantic white glowing cross appeared on the bottom of its stomach, quickly growing in intensity. Suddenly the wyrm exploded, and a blood splattered Insha stepped out, wiping wyrm guts from her face. "Well that didn't taste good." Without a further glance at the dead carcass pooled around her feet, she charged off, her two handed claymore already swinging towards another wyrm.

Tay, meanwhile, was busy fending off two more wyrms. He leapt with incredible agility given his weight, landing on the back of one wyrm. Thrusting his staff into the wyrm's hide, piercing it, he let out a "HAH!" and channeled incredible amounts of energy into it. The wyrm swelled like an overripe eggplant, and burst at the seams, splattering gore in a wide radius. The second wyrm dived for him, scooping him into its mouth. It tried to bite down, but Tay spread his arms and legs, holding the beast's jaws open with sheer strength. He bashed the staff into one of it's teeth, shattering it and causing the wyrm to thrash. Aiming the staff down its throat, he summoned a massive bolt of lightning, cooking the wyrm from the inside out. Jumping off of its now limp tongue, he looked for a new target.

Necro, in the meantime, was having some difficulties. Being a necromancer, he needed corpses. Granted, there was no lack of corpses lying around. The trouble was, the other members of the Golden Eagles had so mangled and maimed the wyrms that none of the bodies were of any use anymore. "Fuckit." Reaching into his robes, Necro pulled out a long slender box. Opening it, he pulled out what looked like a small dead snake, barely a foot long. As he held it, its eyes quickly snapped open, and with a hiss it slithered off of his hand, quickly finding its way into the mouth of a wyrm. The wyrm, not even feeling the presence of the snake, kept charging, straight towards Necro. Surprisingly, he turned without a further glance, walking towards another wyrm.

Endetium, who was busy commanding his gryphon to claw and slash at the wyrms, saw Necro. "Is that boy fucking crazy?!" he swore to himself, swooping down to attempt to stop the wyrm. But before his gryphon could reach it, the wyrm seemed to shrivel up into itself, its skin contorting and bulging weirdly. It miraculously dropped dead. The next thing he knew, a now eighty feet long snake crawled out of the wyrm, slithering on towards another host on which to feed on. Not having time to be stunned, Ende quickly redirected the gryphon towards another wyrm. Diving, the gryphon screeched, extending its claws and raking the wyrm from head to tail. The poison in its talons quickly set to work, the wyrm spasming and twitching as its nerves shut down one by one. Soon, a sickly green foam formed at its mouth, as it gasped one last time and lay there, dead. By then, three more worms were in their death throes, similarly poisoned.

Jess, in the meantime, was thoroughly enjoying herself. Finally, she had plenty of natural material to play with. None of that manmade crap at the bathhouse. The entire barren expanse was her weapon! A wyrm charged towards her, winding its way around spires and pillars. With a bloodthirsty grin, Jess raised her hand, and a giant stone fist erupted from the ground, neatly catching the wyrm in its midsection. There was a sickening crunch as the wyrm's spine broke, and it fell, a fist shaped indent evident on its hide. Another one burst out of the ground behind Jess, slamming down on top of her. For a moment, it appeared the elementalist had met her doom. But then a towering needle of rock pierced the wyrm, growing and shredding it apart. As the needle crumbled again, Jess emerged, having been safely hidden inside. Two more of the serpentine beasts rushed her. Jess clapped her hands together, and two adjacent hills literally tore themselves from the ground, crashing together with a ear splitting thunderclap, flattening the two wyrms like pancakes. "NEXT!" she shouted with glee, wading into the swarm of beasts, leaving a bloody trail behind her.

Not all the battle was so one sided, however. Kitty, having circled around the battlefield, finally settled on a target. Folding her bat like wings behind her, she dove out of the sun like an arrow, aimed straight for Endetium. Ende, in the meantime, was too busy watching below him to notice the diving vampire. With a WHUMP, Kitty crashed into him, and, despite her small size, carried him off easily.

"Wha- OW! Hey! Leggo of me!" Ende struggled to free himself from the embraces of Kitty. Whistling, he called to his Griffin, ordering it to come to his aid. But suddenly, Kitty lowered her head and sank her fangs into his neck. Ende gave one gasp, then went silent, his eyes glassing over. Having lost his concentration, the Griffin suddenly disappeared.

Asuka, meanwhile, was deep within a dance of death. Her katana was soaked in the blood of wyrms, but surprisingly she herself was untouched. She pivoted, crouched, then sprang up like a tightly wound spring, her Katana cleaving a bloody path through a wyrm, splitting it in half. The blood sprayed everywhere, but her katana had passed with such speed that it had created a vortex in its wake, absorbing the gore and directing it away from her body. Before the wyrm's brain even realized it was dead, Asuka had already changed stances, this time impaling another wyrm.

Airi pulled another empty bottle from her backpack. Grabbing a handful of powder from a pouch, she sprinkled some into the bottle. With a wave of her hand, the bottle quickly began glowing. She silently counted to three, then chucked it at a wyrm. The bottle shattered, and there was a tremendous explosion, blowing a giant chunk out of the beast. Airi popped another piece of candy into her mouth, giggled, and reached into her pack to retrieve another bottle- only to find that she had run out. And just her luck, there was a pair of wyrms charging right for her. She quickly fumbled for a pinch of powder, but in her haste managed to knock the whole pouch over, spilling it onto the ground, where it was quickly blown away. "Oh…. Shitt…. HEEELLLPPP!!!"

Grimm, meanwhile, was doing his best against the never ending supply of enemies. Both his katanas were stained with blood, and his arms were already sore from swinging. But then, over the loud din of the battlefield, he heard Airi's cry. "Airi? AIIRI!" Grimm watched in horror as the two wyrms slithered towards her, jaws wide, preparing to rip her apart. He dashed towards her, but one of the wyrms swung its tail, knocking him aside. As he crawled to his hands and knees, wounded, his blurry vision showed him one of the wyrms almost on top of his fiancé, its jaw about to bite down. "AIIIRRIIII!" Grimm felt his ears ringing, his entire body flush. His heartbeat sped up, but time seemed to slow to a crawl. He could see every small mote of dust, every pebble on the ground. He could feel the hot breeze swirling around him, but now it felt cool. And in front of him, Airi… there was only one thing to do.

Airi knew that this was it. She was plain out of tricks, and there was no one nearby. Closing her eyes, she waited for the inevitable… which never came. A second passed. Another. Peeking open one eye, she was stunned to see the remains of the wyrm that was in front of her, cut into dozens of pieces. Noticing a blur out of the corner of her eye, she spun, but was unable to keep up with it. The blur dashed from wyrm to wyrm, and all that was heard was the ripping and tearing of unholy flesh. "Wh-what, who is that?" Airi could only stare wide eyed as the dervish decimated the enemies.

Grimm thrust with both his katanas, then spread his arms, disemboweling another wyrm. It was as if they were standing still! He leapt into a swarm of them, hacking and slashing, in and out before the first one even felt the blade enter its flesh. He felt the blood pulsing through him, each breath exuberant. He was unstoppable!

Angel, meanwhile, was busy casting healing and protection spells left and right. Although the other warriors were all in top condition, they invariably got minor injuries, which she quickly attended to with well aimed healing spells. She also kept up a stream of sanctuaries, angelus, holy light, blessing, and various other boosts. However, the lack of attention to her own surroundings would soon cost her dearly. Suddenly, the ground beneath her seemed to vanish, and she fell into a pit. Rubbing her head, she looked up, and was horrified to see the evilly grinning face of Cheaga.

"So, what do we have here? A priestess?" Cheaga asked, eyeing Angel over. "Tell me, is it true, what they say about you Pronteran priestesses? That you're all really raging sluts deep down inside? Heh, let's find out!" With a wave, Angel suddenly found herself strung up by her arms by invisible forces, forcing her onto tiptoes. Cheaga strolled up to her. Placing one long nail against Angels bodice below her chin, she dragged her finger down, her nail cutting through the fabric and allowing Angel's breasts to fall free. Cheaga took one nipple between her fingers, rubbing it and then pinching, causing Angel to wince. Reaching down, she ripped angel's robes from her, leaving her with nothing on.

"Not bad, for a priestess. Let's see how well you handle yourself!" So speaking, Cheaga gestured around her own waist. As Angel watched, horrified, a two sided strap on dildo materialized. One end quickly slid into Cheaga's already wet pussy, eliciting a slight moan from her. The buckles fastened themselves to her, and soon Cheaga was sporting a very lifelike rigid member. She walked up to Angel, magically spreading her legs. "I hope you're ready for this little priestess, because I sure as hell am." So saying, she slid herself into Angel, rising up until their hips met.

Angel felt herself violated, as the dildo rammed into her, trying her best to struggle free. But the more she squirmed, the deeper the dildo penetrated, until it was firmly lodged within her. She gasped, wincing slightly in pain, never having had anything so large within her.

Cheaga, in the meantime, was enjoying the feeling of the other end of the dildo rubbing against her inner walls, stimulating her. She began to slide in and out of the priestess, reaching up to grope and fondle Angel's breasts. She relished in the fact that she was raping this pure and innocent priestess, defiling the very sanctity of the gods. She sped up her strokes, and at the same time loosened the bonds on Angel's wrists, causing the priestess to drop down on her, impaling herself even deeper on Cheaga's rod. Cheaga grabbed Angel's firm butt cheeks and squeezed them, all the while thrusting into her. Growing tired of the position, Cheaga withdrew, and released Angel from her bonds. Angel fell, the strength gone from her legs, sprawling in a heap on the ground. But Cheaga wasn't through yet. She pulled Angel up into a kneeling position, and then slid back into her, doing her doggy style.

"You'll never get away with thi- oh- with this! My friends will be here to rescue me soon!" Angel managed to gasp out between thrusts, still defiant.

"I grow weary of hearing you complain. We should put your mouth to better use. Wan Yuan!" Out of thin air, the figure of Wan appeared, kneeling in front of Cheaga.

"Yes, mistress?"

"It seems this lovely little priestess needs some help keeping her mouth shut. Mayhaps you can help her with that."

Wan grinned. A magic spell later, she was sporting a strap on dildo identical to Cheagas. Walking around Angel to her front, she grabbed a fistful of long hair, and yanked Angels head up, eliciting a yelp of pain. The cry was quickly silenced as Wan slid the full length of her strap on into Angel's mouth, neatly plugging it. Wan began to move her hips back and forth, stroking in and out of Angel's mouth. Soon, the black dildo was glistening with Angel's saliva. Wan reached down, and took Angel's swaying breasts in her hands, rolling the nipples in her fingers. Soon, Wan and Cheaga had built up a rhythm. As Cheaga slammed into Angel from behind, she'd be forced forwards, taking Wan deeper into her throat. Then, as Wan thrust forward, Angel would be shifted back, impaling her on Cheaga.

Cheaga and Wan kept the rhythm going, until Cheaga came up with another evil plan. Withdrawing from Angel with a loud wet slurping sound, she lay down on the ground, the cold harsh rock not bothering her one bit. She pulled the exhausted and sore priestess on top of her, forcing Angel to ride her. However, she wasn't done yet. Reaching to Angel's behind, she grabbed Angels ass cheeks in her hands, spreading them. "Hey Wan! I'm sure she's feeling empty back here!"

Wan grinned, and stepping up, knelt behind Angel. She inched forwards, until the tip of her dildo was now pressed firmly against Angel's puckered asshole. The priestess, feeling the tool about to defile her, struggled to free herself, but the combined force of Wan and Cheaga was too much, not to mention the very distracting feeling of Cheaga pumping into her. Although unwilling, Angel's body had begun to respond to the continued fucking, causing her to become increasingly wet and aroused, much to her shame. Then Wan pressed forward, and the head of her dildo pushed past Angel's anal ring with a pop. The rest of her dildo soon slid easily into Angel's ass, already lubricated by Angel's saliva.

Angel felt the invader pushing into her, filling her completely. With one dildo in her pussy and one in her ass, she felt fuller than she had ever felt before. The moaned against her will and shifted, her body trying to gain more friction from the dildos even though her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong, so very wrong. But then Wan and Cheaga began to slide in and out of her, alternating strokes, one sliding in while the other pulled out, and all thoughts fled Angel. All she could do was lie there, completely lost in the sensation of being double penetrated, every few strokes bringing her over the edge again. Soon, she lost track of how many times she'd come, especially when Cheaga began sucking on one of her nipples.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Pronteran warriors had cleared out most of the Wyrms. Dead and rotting corpses littered the already bleak landscape. "Wait… where's Angel?!" Asuka cried, noticing the missing priestess.

"The last time I saw her she was over there… what the hell?! When'd that huge hole get there?! Angel!" Insha cried, dashing to come to the aid of her subordinate. But before she could get close, a red force field sprang into existence, completely encasing the hole, forming an impenetrable dome around it. All the Pronterans could do was gather around it, banging on it helplessly. But then, a figure came plummeting out of the sun, an unbearably bright corona of light surrounding it. It collided with the magical dome, and there was a tremendous ear splitting roar as magical might clashed with magical might. Ultimately, the dome gave way, shattering into millions of rainbow colored shards as the figure pierced through.

Cheaga reeled back in disorientation as the magical barrier, which was linked to her, was forcefully broken. Turning, she spotted a flurry of feathers as a seraph landed, enveloping Angel in its wings. Cheaga realized it would take a truly powerful magician to break through her barrier. Therefore, she was not much surprised when the seraph turned, revealing itself as Tsuyoi.

"You! How dare you interrupt my fun?! Who do you think you are? Why do you always interfere!" Cheaga launched herself at Tsuyoi, the nails of her fingers outstretched, preparing to claw him to shreds. But Tsuyoi easily caught her wrists, holding her in a vise like grip.

"Cheaga, this time you're going too far. You do not fully realize the consequences of your actions. We are here to test, not to indulge in our own whims. The council will not be pleased. It is time we returned. You will be questioned by the council."

Tsuyoi reached out to grab Cheaga's hand and take her, but she jerked away. "Who asked you to step in anyway?! I'm always ordered to do this, don't do that, well I'm fucking sick of it! I'm not going back! I'm gonna do what I want!"

"Very well then, You leave me no choice but to take you back by force." Tsuyoi held out his hand, palm facing Cheaga, beginning to chant a spell that would stun her. But then, another hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. Tsuyoi turned to face Anubite.

"Ah, you're here. Please talk some sense into your sister." Tsuyoi said, lowering his hand.

"What my sister did was wrong. But don't you dare harm her, or you'll have to face me, council or not." Anubite said, standing between Tsuyoi and Cheaga.

Tsuyoi stood there, and the two stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Finally, Tsuyoi turned. He began walking away, saying over his back, "I have no business with you. Make sure she comes in front of the council. There's business to be discussed." With that, he flew off again, quickly becoming nothing more than a speck in the distance.

Anubite turned to Cheaga. "Are you alright?" Cheaga nodded, quickly hugging her brother. "Thanks brother." She quickly hugged him. The two met with Kitty and Wan, and together returned to Glastheim.

---------

The Golden Eagles and Red Lions regrouped themselves. Angel had finally recovered from her ordeal, and had donned a new outfit that she carried with her in her infinite bag of holding. She had also healed the various bruises and cuts on the other warriors, and had cast a spell of recovery, restoring their energy the best she could.

"Hey… where's Fasad and Hei?" Asuka asked, taking stock of the people present. Suddenly, one of the corpses of the Wyrms stirred. The warriors quickly faced it, prepared to fight. But then, a muffled voice came from under it.

"Someone get this stupid body offa me!" Hei's voice came faintly from underneath. The other warriors heaved the dead wyrm over, revealing a blood drenched and very pissed Hei. "God, no one told me these stupid things weighed a ton!"

Asuka ignored his whining, looking around. "Okay… but where's Fasad?"

----------------

Council room of the Elder Guardians

Tsuyoi sat down around the giant marble table, letting the long billowy robes enshroud him, until only a pair of glowing eyes were visible. Around him, three other figures were seated. And at the center of the circle, Cheaga was carelessly sprawled on a couch.

Tsuyoi cleared his throat. "We're gathered today to review Cheaga's recent actions. Namely, the kidnapping and torture of the prince of Prontera, Kira, and her recent engagement with the warriors under him."

Fasad leaned forward, the dim light casting rough shadows on his face. "Is this true, Cheaga? Have you taken action without the approval of the council? This is a grave offense against the established rules of the Elders."

Oralom cleared his throat, and the others fell silent, giving him the stage. "Cheaga, you know that the punishment for breaching the code of conduct is expulsion from the halls of the Guardians, and removal of all benefits."

Cheaga spoke for the first time. "I don't see what the big deal is. So I got bored and had my way with a guy or two, and toyed with some fighters. So what?"

"Remember, we are here to test and observe. Your actions ran a real risk of permanently damaging them, physically and psychologically. Always keep our goal in mind. Our duty comes before all."

Anubite spoke up. "Tsuyoi, I'm sure she knows her obligation as well as we do. She is still young, we must make allowances for that. I will personally keep an eye on her actions."

The other Elders considered, and finally one by one nodded. "Very well, she is your sister, and your responsibility now Anubite." With that, the lights dimmed, the figures fading one by one.

---------

The Pronterans had finally reached the next town, a bustling and shady trade town, where fortunes were made and just as quickly lost, or worse, taken. More often than not, a trader came in seeking gold, and left in a casket, if they ever left at all. Insha lead the weary warriors through the town gates.

"Alright everyone, an old acquaintance of mine should own a tavern around here. We should be able to stay the night with him. Tomorrow morning we'll set out again, and hopefully reach Castle Glastheim." With that, she started walking towards a particularly brightly lit tavern along the main street. It was a peculiarly shaped house, looking much like a ship, the chimney rigged with sails, the door located on the second floor with a ramp leading up to it, much like how one would board a ship. She knocked, and a thumping could be heard from the other side. The door was yanked open, and a peglegged pirate stumped his way out. Despite his disfigurement, he was quite handsome, with a weatherworn face that looked like it was etched from granite. His eyes were icey blue, but had a faraway look in them, a sure sign of many years on the sea. He noticed Insha, and for a moment, he stood there, his face pale. "Insha…?"

"Yipp…" Insha quickly cleared her throat, then spoke briskly. "We're just stopping by for the night, and we have nowhere else to stay. I was hoping to rent a few rooms. Now if you'd be so kind as to show us to any free chambers, we'll be outa your hair in the morning." Insha said as she brushed past him. The rest of the Pronterans followed her, leaving a stunned Yipp to stand there, reliving the past.

--------------

Grimm walked into the cozy room that he and Airi would share for the night. He dropped his weapon wearily and unclasped his armor, letting it clatter to the ground. He turned, about to talk to Airi, when she tackled him, causing them both to topple onto the bed. Before he could say anything, she kissed him hard on the lips, her tongue running all over his mouth, forcing its way in and twirling against his tongue. Grimm finally got himself free.

"Wow Airi, what's gotten into you?"

"I can't help myself. Today when you saved me from those wyrms… you were so manly! Oh take me you sexy beast!" Airi once again launched herself onto Grimm, quickly tearing his cloths off. Soon, they were both naked, and Grimm was starting to respond to her advances. He pulled her on top of himself, and kissed her, biting her lips and neck and ears. He ran his hands down her back, cupping her ass, and spanking her.

Airi moaned, loving how rough Grimm was with her tonight. She reached down and grasped his now hard cock, guiding it to her soaking lower lips. She lowered her body, and impaled herself on his shaft, moaning as it filled her. Grimm arched his back, and grabbed her hips, forcefully thrusting into her. Airi screamed her orgasm, but Grimm didn't stop. He flipped her over on the bed, with her legs dangling over the edge, and entered her from behind. Reaching forwards, he grabbed a breast in each hand, roughly fondling them and pinching her nipples, while pistoning into her.

Airi lost track of how many times she came, as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. After what seemed like ages, she felt Grimm tense, as he buried himself deep in her, and his member spasmed, unleashing a torrent of hot cum inside of her. The sensation of his seed splatting against her sent her over the edge again, as she screamed and collapsed forwards onto the bed, Grimm falling on top of her. They lay there, spent.

-----------

Insha closed the door behind her, and sank onto the bed. The day had physically exhausted her. But more than that, seeing Yipp again had brought back so many memories.

"_Why must you go? We're so happy here. Join the Pronteran guards. With your powers, they'd accept you without question. Don't go back out there. You already lost a leg…"_

"_I can't Insha, you know that. The sea is my mistress, though a cruel one at that. All these years spent on shore, I feel like I'm withering away. I have to go back out there, I have to. I'm sorry."_

"_Goodbye then. I'm not getting any younger, Yipp. I can't waste my life chasing a figment forever. Goodbye."_

Insha felt moisture on her cheeks, and was surprised that she was silently crying. She closed her eyes, letting the sorrow engulf her. It had been close to four years now, and yet it still felt like yesterday. The hot tears fell, soaking the bed.

Insha felt a soft touch, fabric wiping away her tears. She opened her eyes, and stared into Yipp's piercing blue ones. "You always did cry, love."

"Love… no one's called me that in years, Yipp. What does it mean anymore? What do I mean?"

"You mean the world to me still. The years have changed nothing. I always did regret leaving you, Insha. Four years on the sea has roughened me, hardened me, taken so much from me, but my heart still belongs to you." Yipp sat down next to Insha, wrapping one brawny tanned arm around her waist and gently pulling her to his side.

"Oh Yipp. Don't hurt me again. I can't bear to be hurt again."

His only response was to kiss her, gently, a kiss that lasted for ten wonderful seconds, that left them both breathless. Staring into her eyes, Yipp eased her back onto the bed, one hand undoing her buttons, the other removing his own shirt. He lowered himself onto her, until his broad chest was pressed against her soft breasts, her nipples digging hot spots on him.

Insha wrapped her arms around Yipp, and lightly dragged her nails down his back, sending a shiver down his spine. Reaching down, she undid his belt, and let his pants drop down. Sliding her tasset off of her own hips, she spread her legs, pulling Yipp down between them. She felt him resting against her pussy, and gasped as he eased forwards, the tip spreading her lips and slowly disappearing into her.

Yipp slowly teased Insha, sliding in and out of her gently, not penetrating her fully. She whined gently, and reached up, pulling his head down, kissing his lips and cheeks. Finally, he pushed all the way into her, and both of them moaned, together again after four years, once again whole. They moved as one, writhing and shifting on the bed, their bodies entwined. Yipp buried his face in Insha's breasts, letting the soft cushions wash away his exhaustion, his worries, his troubles.

As both Insha and Yipp's arousal built up, their movements sped up. Soon, both were near the edge. Yipp felt himself going over, and pulled out, his cum splattering all over Insha's stomach and legs, a few drops landing on her nipples. He rolled off of her and onto the bed, pulling her next to him, stroking her hair and holding her.

Insha turned to Yipp, her body still flushed, her eyes full of love. "Yipp… please don't leave me again… I wouldn't be able to bear it…"

Yipp hugged her tightly to himself. "Never, dear hart, never again. I shall always be by your side, always." The two lay there, drifting off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

-------------

Asuka sat cross legged on the bed, her back straight, arms held in her lap. She closed her eyes, and envisioned a flame. She fed her emotions into the flame, her fears, doubts, insecurities, angers, all that distracted her. As she did, the flame grew, but a void was created in her mind. And in this void, she was the master of the sword, one with the blade.

A creak as the door opened. A slight breeze as Asuka leapt off of the bed and behind the intruder in one fluid motion. A pause, then a shove.

"Ende? What are you doing in my room this late at night?!" Asuka growled, staring at the summoner. But when Endetium didn't reply, she grew wary. "Ende? You alright?" And then she noticed something she hadn't seen before, two weird red marks on his neck…

Before she could react, Ende was across the room and directly in front of her, his eyes glowing amber, staring into hers. Asuka felt herself fading, mesmerized…

------------

Castle Glastheim

Wan glided into the room that she and Kitty shared, to find Kitty already there, toying with a ball of yarn.

"Cheaga won't be happy… we failed to capture any of the Pronterans."

Kitty giggled. "Don't worry about it Wan. I bit Ende, and programmed him to go after Asuka. And once the leader falls…" Kitty collapsed in gleeful laughter, imagining how the Pronterans would fall.


End file.
